Milo X Blandun: An UmbreonXJolteon Smutfic
by DarkReaper33
Summary: My Very First Fanfiction. So enjoy. A story about two cousins Milo the Umbreon and Blandun the Jolteon. Milo is very pent up from lack of attention, so he spends a little quality time with his cousin, Blandun. (M/M). Milo's POV. Role Play POV. Fellatio only. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Only the Character's names.


Milo X Blandun:

_An UmbreonXJolteon Smutfic_

I start to walk towards you, in a horny state, my dick throbbing, pent up and needy for release. I see you playing on a console, busy, your eyes focused on the screen. I casually stand on my back legs, right beside you, to not obstruct your view of the tv screen, and balance myself on your shoulder. I casually place my cock on your cheek, dry humping a bit, indicating for you to start your usual "job".

You start, casually, like you've done so a thousand times, my tip slowly being engulfed by your lips. My cock slowly disappears into your mouth, your mouth and lips sucking on it, oh so good~. I could feel myself loosen up a bit, the pleasure growing, as you hum on my cock. I start humping into you, my hips moving slowly, sensually while you kept focus on your little video game. I would occasionally growl ferally as you randomly sped up and slowed down your sucking, making me grow sexually frustrated as time passes by. I could feel your tongue slurping and sucking all around my cock, begging me to release my pent up milk for you to taste and savor~.

I start to quicken my thrusts, getting closer and closer to my climax. You ignore my advances, so I ferally growl frustrated, as I pause your game and use my paws to spin your head towards me, giving me full reign of your mouth. As I start to face fuck you with vigor and lust, I would occasionally look to your eyes. As I kept grunting and breathing hard, and with every pump of my cock reaching to the back of your throat, nothing could bring me more pleasure than your eyes. They had this look of innocence and playfulness. I knew what you were doing. I knew that this wasn't anything new to the both of us, but your eyes...fuck~, your eyes made me go wild. I started to rut your mouth, my instincts going haywire with lust and hunger.

You would only keep sucking me harder and faster, not breaking a sweat. My knot would occasionally hit your lips, and you in response took it in so casually. You started to suck on my knot, not letting me go, as you'd look up at me, with a hint of playfulness and mischief. I tried gaining back control, but you took it all away as you kept me at bay with your skillful tongue and maw. I could only fall in response, as my knees grow weak from the pleasure. You didn't falter. No. You kept yourself on me. You kept sucking me, with your eyes closed, enjoying my vulnerability.

I started to lose my composure, my breathing erratic, my face flushed red with embarrassment and lust, my mind was going wild with pleasure, and as I tried and tried to suppress myself, I finally caved in. My cock would start spurting into your mouth and down your throat, my cock throbbing with each rope of cum that it spurted out. You would expertly gulp down my cum like you've done so oh so many times~. I would shiver as seconds passed by and my cock would keep shooting ropes of milk, all the while I would howl in pure bliss. As the final ropes of cum would spurt out of my tip, you would slide your mouth out, only keeping my tip in your lips, and you would keep sucking me for every single drop of my essence, as I yelped in an overload of pleasure, my tip being sensitive.

You popped my cock out of your mouth, and you winked at me with a mischievous look to you, as you went back to playing your video game, leaving me there, lying on the floor, regaining my breath and senses. I just looked at the ceiling and thought to myself what just happened to me. I would soon ignore those thoughts, as I smiled in relief and happiness, as I laid there and let sleep take me.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Hello people~. If you've reached these author notes, then congrats, you've actually read the whole story, making me happy in general! This is my very first Fanfiction that I have written and not going to lie, it was nerve wracking uploading it here. I'm not sure what I will do after this, since this was a little challenge I did with my friends RPing (Role Playing). Anyways, thanks for reading my Fanfic, and have a good one!~ 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokemon characters. I only own the character's names.


End file.
